


'Kowss' is going in the dictionary

by magicalcookie664



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fluff, Nightmares, Sickfic, Whump, five calling klaus kowss, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Klaus notices the signs immediately, because of course he does. Being in rehab for so long in the presence of so many people experiencing withdrawal symptoms- including himself, mind you- tends to stick in your mind. He recognises the exhausted slump in his brother's shoulders, the out-of-it look in his eyes, the sweat spiked hair and pale ghoulish demeanour. He decides he ought to do something about it.My first ever sickfic.





	'Kowss' is going in the dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but oh well. I have never written a sickfic before this.

Five wakes up on the morning of April 1st feeling like shit. His head hurts, his eyes refuse to open fully and he feels exhausted enough that he could literally sleep for a hundred years. What a shame it's not an option.. He groans quietly, rubbing his tires eyes with his fists. He got little sleep last night as his slumber was plagued with nightmares about he apocalypse. It's weird to think that it's been an entire year since the whole end of the world ordeal. An entire year has past.. yet he's still having nightmares about it..

He glances to the side of himself, where the bedside table lies, blinking a few times to get a non-blurry look at the clock. 8am. Late enough for him. He pushes his duvet off of himself and slides haphazardly out of bed. As soon as he stands up, a wave of dizziness passes over him. Black spots distort his vision and he sways, having to steady himself using the bed so he doesn't collapse. Holy hell is today going to be hard. 

He trudged out of the room groggily, occasionally pausing to either steady himself or convince his growing nausea to go the fuck away. When he reaches the kitchen he makes a beeline for the coffee machine, ignoring the confused looks of his siblings. 

Luther and Diego are in the middle of a rather heated argument concerning an April fools prank Diego has managed to pull. Vanya and Allison are discussing plans for the future- whatever they may be- and Klaus is just Klaus, sat on the stool closest to Five, chatting to Ben about something. 

Allison shoots Five a concerned look, before turning to Vanya and asking in a low voice,"Do you notice something wrong with Five?" 

Vanya glances at the teen, noticing the way he's slumped over in his chair, eyes glassy and face pale, clutching at his coffee as if his life depends on it. She frowns,"He looks like a ghost,"

"Hey," Ben remarks, glaring over at her. 

Klaus smirks. 

"That can't be good for him. He's 14," Allison replies, half expecting an "I'm 58 actually" from Five. 

Five says nothing however, focusing on the coffee at his disposal and not passing out or throwing up simultaneously. 

Klaus notices the signs immediately, because of course he does. Being in rehab for so long in the presence of so many people experiencing withdrawal symptoms- including himself, mind you- tends to stick in your mind. He recognises the exhausted slump in his brother's shoulders, the out-of-it look in his eyes, the sweat spiked hair and pale ghoulish demeanour. He decides he ought to do something about it. So he slides off of his chair and moves to the seat right next to Five. 

Five doesn't blink an eye, just takes a cautious sip from his mug. 

"Hey, Fivey, you okay there?" He aks cautiously, glancing at his brother. 

"M'fine," Five murmurs, taking another sip of coffee from the Academy mug, the one with the picture of a black umbrella on the side. 

"You sure about that?" Klaus continues, moving his hand to press it against Five's forehead, checking for temperature. 

"Don't touch me," Five rasps, slappIng Klaus' hand away sluggishly,"M'fine.."

"Cut the bullshit, old man. You have a fever and I am taking you to bed whether you like it or not," Klaus retorts, snatching the mostly full mug of coffee out of Five's hands. 

"Kowsssss.." the teen whines, attempting to grab at the mug in a rather drunken manner. 

"No more caffeine for you, Fivey. You're sick. This stuffs bad for you," Klaus replies, raising an eyebrow at 'kowss'. His brother can be so adorable.. when he's not trying to stab them. 

"Says you," Five snaps, rubbing at his tires eyes. 

"Klaus is right, Five. You shouldn't be drinking that much coffee. Especially when you're sick," Allison interjects, giving Klaus a rare respectful look. 

"I'm not!" Five exclaims, suppressing a yawn,"M' just tired," 

"Allison has a point, Five," Luther chimes in, ignoring the glares Diego continues to send his way. 

Five blows out an exasperated sigh, before moving to stand up, pushing his chair away from him. "See! M'fine.." he mumbles, hits as another wave of dizziness swamps him. His legs feel like jelly. Black dots pucker his vision and he sways, his ears filling with white noise. He's fine. All he has to do is steady himself and- oh, fuck that, he just wants to sleep. 

Klaus appears by his side just in time to catch him as he falls. "Holy.." Klaus mutters, lifting the feverish teen into his arms. 

"Is he okay?" Vanya questions, his expression spiked with concern. 

"He should be," Klaus answers,"I'll go put him to bed," He leaves without saying anything more. Once upstairs, Klaus pulls back the duvet on his brother's bed and rests him down on the mattress. He retrieves a cold cloth and places it on Five's forehead before turning to leave. 

An almost inaudible whimper from behind him causes him to stop in his tracks. "Five?" He questions, spinning around. 

"No.." Five gasps, shaking in his sleep, plagued with apocalypse dreams for fever dreams or both. 

Klaus can't just leave him here, alone. He knows what it feels like to wake it sick and scared and utterly alone. He's fine it so many times before his crash crash course towards sobriety. He can't put Five through loneliness again. It nearly broke Klaus, and, looking down at Five, he can tell it broke him. 

He walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it, beside his shivering brother. He gently brushes a feathery sweat spiked piece of Five's hair out of his face and smiles. "I love you, Fivey," he tells him, his voice so quiet its barely a whisper. 

"Kowss.. " Five whines, snuggling up to Klaus' side, his arms gripping around his midsection tiredly. A green eye peaks open, blinking up at Klaus sleepily. "Don' leave me.." 

Klaus' heart melts. "I'm not going anywhere," he replies, snaking an arm around Five and holding him close to his chest. He refuses to let anything or anyone hurt him. 

A few hours later, Allison goes upstairs to check on Five and finds them both asleep in a pile on his bed. She smiles, then takes a picture for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> oop


End file.
